Today, mobile devices are becoming increasingly connected, powerful, and versatile. Mobile devices are able to perform many tasks that previously required a personal computer for operation. Some features of mobile devices may comprise internet connectivity, email, video chat, gaming, GPS mapping, operating systems, etc. Mobile devices are generally designed for mobility so that a user can carry and interact with such devices in everyday situations (e.g., a smart phone may be designed to fit within a pocket, a tablet may be designed to be held in a single hand, etc.). Unfortunately, the limited size of mobile devices, such as diminutive screens and buttons, may mar the user experience. In one example, web pages may be redesigned with reduce content in order for the web pages to fit within the viewing confines of mobile devices. In another example, a user may be restricted to miniature input devices, such as small keyboards, for interacting with content on a mobile device.